The chat group technology and its functions have become the foundations for a number of instant messaging chat programs. Presently, for a new member to join a group, the following method is used: the group host member or administrator establishes a group and distributes the group number associated with the group to users who find the group; the users apply for joining the group using the group number; then the group host member or administrator verifies and determines whether the applicant is approved using access control verifications. However, the method of joining the group using the group number involves cumbersome operations and complex processes. Moreover, in the mobile interne era, a large number of users conduct operations through mobile terminals, which makes it more inconvenient to search for the group number and apply for joining the group.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned method to add a new member to a group, reducing the complexity of operation and making the process more convenient for mobile terminal users.